Scream my Name
by RubinAmigo
Summary: AU.#4 in the 'Communication' verse but can stand alone. Dean visits Cas at home after they have been on several dates in public. Yes, there'll be smut and of course Destiel. Enjoy, please R&R.


**This is number 4 in the 'Communication' verse, following 'Speech is Silver', 'Silence is Golden' and 'Talk to Me'. But you don't have to read those to understand this. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Rachel! I need your help," Cas frantically said into the phone when his best friend picked up.<p>

"Calm down. You'll be fine," Rachel said.

"No, I won't. I want everything to be perfect for tonight but I can't do it. Can you come over please?"

Cas was nervous because that night Dean would come over to his place for the first time. They had been on several dates now but neither had been to the other's place yet. They'd always gone out somewhere in public and had taken things slowly. Of course there had been some heavy make-out sessions in the Impala, Dean always insisted on driving, but that was as far as they had gone. Cas was pretty sure that this would change now and he was nervous. Not about the sex itself, he had plenty of experience there, but everything else.

"Okay, sure. I'll be right there," Rachel agreed with an amused laugh. She'd do anything she could to help him. She really wanted him to be happy and Dean seemed like the right man for him. At least she hadn't seen him this excited about someone in years.

When Rachel arrived a few minutes later, she saw Cas' problem. The apartment was a mess and Cas didn't seem to know where to start. He had never been very good at keeping his place tidy but Rachel had never seen it this bad.

"Honey, what happened? It looks like a stampede came through here."

"I tried to get things in order, but somehow I just made things worse. I don't know how it happened," Cas told her, sounding helpless and desperate.

"Okay, don't worry. We'll get it done. What time does he come over?"

"I don't know. Late though. I offered to make dinner but Dean said he'd be working too late for that tonight."

"Good, that gives us enough time," Rachel answered and was secretly happy that Dean wasn't coming for dinner. Cas was a great cook, that was not the problem. But cleaning the kitchen afterwards was not his greatest talent. And with what they had to do to make the place presentable there wouldn't be much time to prepare a meal anyway.

"Thank you so much. I'm not usually this bad about...all this," Cas made a sweeping gesture, indicating his apartment and himself. "But I want everything to be as perfect as possible. I really want this to work."

"I know, sweetie, I know. I want it to work, too. I want you to be happy and that's why I'm here to help you," Rachel told him and then they started taking care of the mess that was Cas' apartment with Rachel giving the instructions and Cas following them to the letter.

It took them a while but finally they both sat down on the couch, surveying the spotless apartment with satisfaction. For a moment they were both quiet, relaxing after the hard work. Finally Rachel moved to get up.

"I should get going and give you a moment alone before Dean gets here," she said with a warm smile.

"Okay, thank you for your help," Cas answered.

"Anytime. But remember that I want a detailed report about tonight," she told him very seriously.

"I might just block your number in my phone in that case," Cas teased.

"You don't know how to do that," she responded and Cas had to admit she had a point. "And even if you could, you'd have to leave the house eventually and then I'd find you," she added with a wink.

"Alright, alright. I'll call you when he's gone. And now leave," Cas said, pushing Rachel gently in the direction of the door and she left after hugging him goodbye.

When he closed the door behind her Cas sighed and leaned his back against the door for a moment before he went back into his living room. He had no idea how long he'd have to wait till Dean came over and that didn't help his nerves. He sat down for a moment, then got up again and knelt down in front of his DVD collection. He didn't know whether Dean would want to watch a movie when he came over but picking out some suitable movies gave Cas something to do while he waited.

He had just stacked a few movies from different genres, even a rom-com which Rachel had once made him watch, when there was a knock on the door. Dean was finally there. Cas got up quickly and took a deep breath before opening the door. As soon as he looked into Dean's green eyes he felt a lot calmer and held the door open to let Dean enter.

Dean smiled and pulled Cas closer as soon as the door fell shut behind them. Cas tilted his face up and softly pressed his lips against Dean's. Dean smiled into the kiss until he felt Cas' tongue tracing his lips. He couldn't resist any longer and parted his lips to meet Cas' tongue with his own. But before the kiss deepened any more Dean pulled away. He was still wearing his heavy boots and warm coat and he was starting to sweat both from the warmth in the apartment and from being so close to Cas.

"How about a tour of your place?" Dean asked after taking of coat and boots.

"Sure, follow me," Cas answered and quickly showed Dean his small place. He stopped at the bedroom door, unsure what to do next. Dean went inside and looked around, taking his time to examine the books Cas kept next to his bed. They had a similar taste in books and Cas smiled as Dean checked out a book he apparently didn't yet know.

After a few minutes he came back to Cas and Cas slung an arm around his waist. "So, what do you want to do now?" he asked seductively and wanted Dean to tell him that he wanted to stay right there. But when he opened his mouth something else came out.

"How about a movie?"

Even though Cas had picked out some movies, this was not the answer he had hoped for but he hid his disappointment when he said, "Alright, sounds good." He remembered that Dean had never been with a man before and that he was probably nervous.

They went back into the living room and Dean picked out a slightly scary movie with ghosts. They started the movie and sat down on the couch, as close together as they could.

They ended up not really watching the movie. The relaxed atmosphere in front of the TV quickly got rid of any nervousness between them and they moved even closer together and started kissing and by the end of the movie Cas was lying half on top of Dean and his shirt was on the floor.

"Maybe we should move to the bedroom," Cas whispered between tracing kisses along Dean's throat. "It'd be more comfortable."

"Mmm," Dean moaned his agreement. Cas was just gently biting along Dean's collarbone, momentarily robbing him of his ability to form words. Cas pushed himself up with some help from Dean but they didn't get very far. The bedroom was just around the corner and down the hall but it was too far away to go without stopping for a deep, passionate kiss after getting off the couch.

Dean pushed Cas into the wall and claimed his mouth, while Cas pushed Dean's shirt up and over his head, when Dean broke the kiss for a breath. They made a few steps down the hall before stopping again, this time because Cas pushed Dean against the wall for another long kiss.

Dean ran his hands down the sides of Cas' naked upper body and let them rest on his ass when Cas ground his hips into Dean's, making their still covered erections slide against each other causing a delicious and torturous friction. Cas found Dean's nipple with his right hand and started rubbing it and Dean grabbed his ass tighter and pushed him even harder against his hips, groaning into their kiss from the sensation.

How they made it to the bedroom neither of them could remember later but a couple of minutes later they found themselves in the middle of the room. Cas had lost his jeans on the way and Dean was kneeling in front of him, tentatively exploring Cas' erection through the fabric of his boxers. Cas moaned softly at the touch and gently stroked a hand through Dean's hair. He tried to hold back as much as possible to give Dean some time to get used to this new situation and experience it at his own pace.

Finally Dean lifted his head to look up at Cas through his lashes with dark-green bedroom eyes and slowly started to pull down the waistband of his boxers. Cas had to swallow hard and he needed to exercise quite a bit of self control to not just come there and then at how sexy Dean looked on his knees in front of them like that.

"You don't have to…" Cas whispered.

"I know. But I want to," Dean answered and quickly returned his attention to the skin right in front of his face and started following the retreating boxers' waistband with tongue and lips, drawing a low moan from Cas. Finally he pulled the piece of clothing all the way down, freeing Cas' erect cock and he carefully explored it, first with his fingertips and then with his tongue. After a little bit of this Dean became bolder and slowly took Cas into his mouth.

He started out slowly but soon became more sure of himself and moved up and down Cas' length, using his hands to steady both of them. Cas knew that Dean did this for the first time but he had to admit that he quickly got the hang of it and soon Cas could feel himself nearing release.

He grabbed Dean's head with both hands to stop him from moving down again and pulled him off his cock. "Not yet," he panted. "Too soon."

Dean looked up at him and his slick and swollen lips stretched into a smile that almost made Cas regret that decision. But instead he stepped out of his boxers and moved towards the bed, bending down quickly to remove his socks before crawling backwards onto his bed. He stopped right in the middle, propped himself up on his elbows and watched Dean come closer.

Dean stopped at the foot of the bed and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans. His erect cock was visibly straining against the material and Cas thought that it had to be uncomfortable.

"Let me see you," Cas asked huskily and finally Dean reached for the button and slowly opened it. Dean made a show out of undressing and even though Cas couldn't wait for him to join him, he enjoyed every second of it. Finally Dean let his pants slide to floor and removed his boxers and socks a little quicker. Then he immediately climbed onto the bed and lay down next to Cas.

The kissed again for a while and took their time getting used to each others' bodies. Even though they were both very aroused they enjoyed taking their time and touching, kissing and licking every part of their partners body. Eventually though they couldn't wait any longer. Both of them were breathing heavily and low moans broke the silence of the room every now and then.

Dean caressed Cas' back, his hand moving lower and lower, massaging his ass and spreading the cheeks to touch his entrance. Cas gasped at the touch. It felt so good and he wanted to feel Dean even closer, wanted to feel him inside. He kissed his lover deeply and then pulled away.

"Just a moment," he whispered and reached for the top drawer of his bedside table where he kept some lube and condoms.

Dean took the lube and kissed Cas once more before squeezing some lube on his fingers and making Cas lie back and spread his legs. Then he carefully started to prepare his lover with his fingers and this already made Cas writhe and moan on the bed.

"Dean, please," Cas finally begged and he didn't need to say any more, which was good because he didn't know if he could form any more words soon.

Dean pulled his fingers out and put on a condom. He added some more lube and then lined himself up with Cas' entrance. Slowly he started to push inside and Cas almost screamed at the pleasure he was feeling. But the slow pace was agonizing and he pushed his hips up against Dean to make him move faster.

Dean understood and pushed harder until he was fully sheathed inside Cas. Cas clenched around Dean which Dean enjoyed, judging by the sounds coming from him. He didn't hold still for long and Cas was thankful for it. He wanted Dean to move and soon primal sounds filled the room.

They had both been aroused for a long time before the actual sex, so they didn't last very long. It didn't matter. There would be other times, many of them, Cas was sure. So when Dean reached down between him to stroke Cas' cock he came very soon after the first touch. As he rode out his orgasm his ass muscle tightened around Dean, intensifying the feeling for him and soon Dean followed Cas over the edge with a long, drawn out moan that Cas thought sounded suspiciously like his name.

Dean collapsed on top of him and didn't move for a few minutes while he caught his breath. Then he rolled off Cas and discarded the condom before curling up with him in a warm tangle of sheets and limbs. They kissed again before they fell asleep like that, both of them with a smile on their face.


End file.
